An Unexpected Night Out
by ohsolovelyx
Summary: A 2p!America lemon one-shot.


**A/N: 2ptalia really intrigues me so I went ahead and wrote this. I'm pervy and I apologize.**

***Warning: This is a lemon. That means it contains sexual content. Also be aware there is mild violence in this as well.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/2ptalia, nor do I own any of the characters from the series.**

* * *

It was a Friday night and I was with some friends to go out to a couple of bars downtown. It wasn't too long until when we found a perfect bar we wanted to stay at. While we were there we decided to order a few drinks and some shots. Midway through our first round of shots I noticed an extremely handsome man about my age propped up against the bar counter looking over at me. I looked away every moment we made eye contact only to cover the fact he was making my insides feel like jelly.

It wasn't too shortly after until I gathered up enough courage to get up and talk to him. When I came up to him I smiled and struck up a conversation with the attractive stranger. The whole time talking I couldn't look away from his gorgeous crimson eyes. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before. His slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair complimented it greatly. I started to let lust poison my thoughts while conversing with him. My mind trailed off thinking suggestive things every time I tried to think of something else. Whoever said females don't think about sex as much as males do, couldn't be more wrong. If I'd let it go to far I would have forgot his name after he gave it to me, it was Al. About ten minutes passed and we had a few drinks for the time being.

"How about you and I get out of here, yeah?" He asked pointing out with his thumb to the front doors.

I was taken back a few seconds by the remark but gathered up the will power to say something. He'd just asked me to leave with him! In my state the offer was more than appealing.

"Sure, I'd love to! Just let me grab my purse and tell my friends I'm going." I smiled. "Are you sure you're able to drive though? You just drank." I questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, It was only a couple beers. I'll be fine."

I was a bit skeptical about the situation but I've driven with worse drivers so I nodded back and I set off to the booth in which my friends were sitting in.

"Hey, I met this guy and we hit it off so I'm gonna head out." I smirked at them.

"I thought this was a girls night out?" One of them questioned.

"If it's really that big of a deal I'll...buy a round of Long Island ice teas for everyone next time, okay?" I bargained with them.

They looked at each other and nodded back to me. I smiled widely and grabbed my bag from my seat in the booth.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys later!" I called out running back to Al who led me out and to his car.

* * *

I soon felt weary about my decision. He was speeding and passing every light and stop sign we passed without a care. I could barley hear my own thoughts over the blasting music and my nails dug into whatever part of the car I could grab.

"I think you should slow down. We're going to hit something, or someone!" I tried to speak but it came out as a half audible mess.

"Calm down, you're way too uptight. You need to learn to let go sometimes." A devilish smirk now plastered on his face and not even bothering to keep his eyes on the road.

"Fine, if you're not going to then stop the car. I want to get out." I said. For a reply I was given a low chuckle. "I'm serious, stop the car." He still ignored me. I was starting to grow angry at him and fearful.

"Shut up already." He said and turned the music louder.

I was not going to deal with his childish behavior now. I muted the music and turned to him. "I said stop, you fucking jackass!" I looked him dead on.

Suddenly, he brought the car to a complete stop. The tires could have easily been heard screeching while he made his burn out. I shrieked, my forehead almost smashing on the headboard in front of me. Thank god for seat belts.

Once the car finally stopped he looked at me seeming very agitated, the man practically looked sadistic! His pupils dilated making him look like he was in an ominous trance. His grin took on a more twisted form.

"I'm sorry, I-"

I was cut off by the sound of a click. He moved out of his seat belt in a flash and roughly forced his forearm flat above my chest hard enough to make me smash back into the the window behind me with a large thud. I yelped as my head came in contact with the thick glass. I latched my hands onto his arm and tried my best to pry him off but it was to no avail.

"You _really_ need to stop, I'm not afraid to take a few swings at you, got it, doll?" His force became more powerful at the nickname "doll". He laid his free hand on my neck and stroked it with his thumb.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

I may have wanted to get intimate but he was terrifying me. As if he couldn't get any crazier he slipped his hand away from my neck and placed it on my chest, feeling it up with sloppy movements.

"You'd look so hot right now without this." He bluntly tore my shirt open and I was certain a button went flying. He looked at my chest with hungry eyes. "See, I was right." He gave a dim laugh.

"Hold on a second! Stop it!" I yelled and struggled but somehow his hold was enough to keep me down.

At that moment he attempted to move closer and accidentally hit the unlock button on the car. Realizing now that I had a chance to escape, with one of my arms I flung my hand back onto the handle, opening the door and it swung open. Stunned, I fell on my back and tumbled on to the side street. I didn't expect the fall would knock the wind out of me like that, so all I could do was lay there scrunched up in a ball gasping for air. That time I spent on the ground made me think of something though. The way he groped my upper body...

I...liked it.

It felt...dare I say, pleasurable? I winced at the thought. Even though I liked it I felt the need to get away still before he seriously hurt me. Yet, still interested me...

"Now you're really in for it." Al said out loud.

I heard foot steps coming closer..._closer_...**_closer_**...but all I could do was lay there. Instantaneously, the foot steps stopped and I could feel someone standing over me. I tried to give myself a boost before running but he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up to his height.

"I don't like it when girls play dumb."

His breath tickled the back of my neck. I wriggled and thrashed in his grasp failing immensely to get free again.

"Please, please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Quit whining, you're being a pain."

He opened the back door to his car, grabbing what looked to be a modified bat with nails embedded within the top and threw it to the floor then chucked me into the back seat. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move for anything. He crawled into the back seat and closed the door behind him locking both doors. He grabbed me just above my hips and pulled me under him. I merely whimpered as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Are you scared?" He whispered. I nodded faintly. "Why? You left with me to fuck, right? That's what we're doing." He said briskly and smothered his face in my neck sucking and nipping hard enough to leave tiny red love bites.

"You...were trying to hurt me..." I said breathlessly trying eagerly to keep my moans within my throat.

"I like it kinky, so?" He said darting for my half ripped top and completely taking it off now.

_"That doesn't mean you can just do something like that..."_ I thought, looking away.

He was now going to work underneath my back trying to un-hook my strapless bra. Once he finished he chucked it but I covered my naked chest before he could catch a glimpse.

"I'm a little ner-"

He cut me off with a erotic and somewhat romantic kiss. While I was distracted he pinned my arms above my head after which he shot back up and studied my chest.

"Not bad." He smirked, I refused to look him in the eyes feeling that if I did It would make matters awkward.

He cupped a hand on one breast and put his mouth on the other. He worked hard to perk my nipples, kneading at the soft flesh with enjoyment in every stroke of his tongue and slight pinch and pull of his fingers. The pleasure was unbearable, I couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. After all, he was right. I did leave with him to have sex. I decided to just go with it. I nearly lost it and squealed when he nipped hard on my sensitive bud.

"You're gonna be fun to play with." Al said in a playful tone.

He was thrilled he'd picked up such a naive girl who was a beginner to what he called his regular sex life.

"W-what're you going to do to me?" I asked honestly concerned.

"Don't worry, you'll see." He smiled smugly as he yanked off the tight skirt I was wearing leaving just my tall, thin heels on. I attempted to join within the affair but he merely seized my actions by squeezing my wrist firmly to stop me. "I got it." He slipped off his bomber jacket and his tee hastily. I took a second to admire his finely toned body above me. He rummaged through the bottom of the drivers seat and grabbed what seemed to be a small string of rope, wrapped it around my wrists and fastened it. It puzzled me how many weird objects were in his car that I hadn't noticed before.

"Is that tight?" He questioned me. I nodded in vigorously. He smirked as he tightened the restraint harder. "What about now?"

"It kind of hurts..." I said moving my hands around trying to loosen the hold.

"Good." He started to suck and occasionally bite lightly down my chest to my stomach and eventually to my lower region which was now only being covered by a small pair of lace panties. He grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and flipped it open. I jumped back in fear.

"Jesus, what are you trying to do with that?!" I yelled.

Instead of a response he grabbed me and pulled me back under him again. He played with a loose strand of my hair with his blade, bringing it to the base of my jaw and slowly guiding down between the valley of my breasts. My eyes widened as I shivered with panic at the soft touch of the cold steel sliding down my delicate skin. I heard a tear and looked down to find Al cutting my underwear and tossing it out of the way. He tried to spread my legs but out of some weird instinct I closed them again, I guess I was still nervous.

"What's your problem?" He said seeming irritated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little intimidated and anxious. No one has ever been this rough with me before..."

"Oh," He said while placing two fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva then taking them out with a loud pop. "You don't know what rough is yet." Moving closer to me, he placed his hand under my right leg and with the other hand shoved two fingers into my entrance. I arched my back at the amazing sensation. He moved in and out quickly, happy with what his skills were doing to me.

"A-ah!" I moaned but was quickly silenced with a heated kiss.

He didn't bother to ask for access, his tongue immediately mingled with mine. I couldn't help but groan through out the entire kiss. He curled his finger just a bit and as a result came within contact of a certain spot that made me want to scream euphorically. Once he found it he increased his speed and pumped harder.

"Oh, yes! Al, so good!" I whimpered out.

I could feel my orgasm building up by the second. A knot was forming in my stomach and my toes started to curl. It felt amazing and all I could do was keep squeaking out moans and an occasional curse or two along side his name.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I panted.

I knew I was near my end as the pressure below my gut was about to burst. Before I could meet my blissful release he pulled his fingers out and taking one long lick up his pointed fingers.

"I can't let you get off yet, I was only making sure you're ready for me." He winked conceitedly.

"Fucking...tease..." I continued panting trying to recollect myself.

"What was that?" Al said. He bent forward and pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves in between my legs.

"N-nothing." I gasped.

"No say it, I wanna hear what you said." He pinched harder to the point of where it started getting painful.

"Tease! I said fucking tease!" I shouted.

"Is that so?" Al kept smiling that smug smirk of his.

He ran a hand up to my breast and squeezed it rather roughly than pleasurably.

"Nn-ah!" I cried out. "That hurts!"

"I love hearing you scream." He said.

I looked away in triumph. He moved back to take his remainder of clothing off as I laid there frustrated and vulnerable. When he was done he spread my legs out and positioned himself over me.

"Now that I think about it, I want you to beg."

He rubbed his hardened length over my soaking womanhood.

"What?" I replied between clenched teeth.

"Beg me to fuck you." He raised his eyebrows, his expression getting more mocking.

"Fine...please! Fuck me!"

"No, no. That won't do. C'mon doll, louder. Really beg now." He he said as his teasing got more bothersome. His rubbing stopped and inserted the tip of his cock slowly then pulling out again and continued to rub slower but harder.

"Q-quit teasing then!" I pleaded.

"Not until you fucking beg." Al hissed.

"Please! Please, take me! Screw me so hard I won't be able to walk! Make me never forge this night! Just, ngh, fuck me already!" I sounded desperate, but I was.

"That's better." He said.

As if on cue he rammed his cock fully into me, it felt uncomfortable at first. Not because I hadn't done this sort of thing before but because of his size. It wasn't gigantic either but, I'd never slept with anyone before this big. When he started moving I bit down on my lip hard enough that I drew blood without even noticing.

"Don't go hurting yourself." He said slowly sliding out and slamming back in without warning.

I clenched the rope around my wrists causing my knuckles to turn a pale white and groaned. He grabbed my waist and brought my lower half up to an angle. With one slow thrust it sent an immediate jolt of overpowering pleasure all throughout my body. I threw my head back and almost screamed.

"Ah, yes, keep doing that...it feels incredible." I whispered and bit my lip again but this time with less pressure.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He said slyly. He gripped tighter and began to thrust in a slower manor just barley grazing my sweet spot. "Hm?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I would!" I begged and tried wriggling out of the bind on my wrists.

He finally started to move faster creating a rhythm in which I soon got used to and moved along with it.

"Hah, ah!" I moaned uncontrollably.

My eyes were half lidded now with my mouth hung open, moans pouring out while enjoying every moment of pure rapture. Before I could even think, it hit me that Al had forgotten to put on a condom.

"Wait...Al, you forgot protection..." I cooed.

"I can't stop now." He huffed.

Al leaned over and bit the nape of my neck just below my ear. I could hear him groaning against my skin. My breasts bounced with every thrust and by the looks of it he seemed to be enjoying it all too well.

"Scream my name." He said softly as his breaths quickened.

"A-Al! AL!" I repeated over and over again in a steady pattern of noisy moans.

Once again I felt that overwhelming feeling building up in my gut again. He knew where to hit and how, it was honestly surprising. It's like he knew how to work my body to an orgasm better than I did.

"F-fuck." I groaned. "I'm so close! OH!" I met my release with a rather loud cry.

He still kept his pace while I rode out my orgasm for a little while longer until he pulled out and spilled his seed on my lower stomach. I barley reacted, reason being because I had just finished an intense orgasm and I was too tired to do anything. Al and I panted for a good few seconds before he streaked two finger over my stomach upwards, picking up some sticky white liquid in the process. He placed his fingers in front of me.

"Suck."

I did as told and licked slowly at his pointer finger. Licking up the astonishingly sweet cum and swallowing it, then moving to his middle finger and doing the same. He groaned in arousal. When I finished he freed the rope from around my wrists and I briskly rubbed them. He chuckled and tossed me my clothes that he'd gathered up with his. After we changed He unlocked the car door and got out. Al closed the door behind me and pushed up against my body on to the car. He tilted his head so I can see his eyes directly.

"You know, you're alright. I can keep you around for a while." He winked before grabbing my chin and going in for a hard kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. This took me WAAAAY too long to finish and I still feel like it's a little meh. :/ Oh well. It's a little headcanon of mine that 2p!America is excessively rough and kinky in bed so sorry if it's ooc. (Fingers crossed it's not.) Btw, I don't recommend getting in a car with someone who's been drinking alcohol and driving while intoxicated is not okay under any circumstances so please don't hate me for putting it in there. D: It was just for atmosphere! So yeah. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness. :3**


End file.
